bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 1
Celebrity Big Brother 1 was the first series of Celebrity Big Brother UK. The series was produced in aid of Comic Relief. As Comic Relief is shown by the BBC, this was a rare joint project between rival television networks. The daily highlights shows were aired on Channel 4, while BBC aired short updates and the Final. Six celebrities lived in the Big Brother 1 House for eight days. Production House The House for the series remained largely unchanged from the previous series, Big Brother 1. However, the walls of the House were repainted and two beds were removed from each bedroom to accommodate for the fewer number of housemates. The paintings made during Anna's party and an old task in the original first series was also removed. Logo The logo for Celebrity Big Brother 1 is entirely different from any other Big Brother series; it is the the first series not to feature a variation of an eye for its logo. The logo, instead, represented the fact that the series was in aid of Comic Relief as the letter "o" in the word Brother was a "red-nose" on the logo. Housemates Summary On Day 1, the housemates entered, and in a special twist made their nominations live on launch night. After the nominations, Anthea and Chris went up to the public vote. On Day 2, the housemates were set a task to design pants for another housemate. Like in Big Brother 1, the housemates performed a fashion show with their pants. It was decided that they passed the task and as a reward, Westlife's Comic Relief song was played into the house. Vanessa and Chris had a major argument about parenting. This made Vanessa have a fit at Chris about his actions towards her. That night, Chris was evicted from the house, after receiving 66% of the vote. Chris' eviction wasn't as showy as those in Big Brother 1. On Day 3, the housemates had to remember ten facts about each other. They passed the task and got a Luxury Shopping Budget. The second round of nominations took place, in which Jack and Vanessa were nominated. That night, the five of them consumed around 7 litres of alcohol. On Day 4, the housemates had to make topiary models. They passed the task and won a film of their choice. Then, Vanessa became the second evictee. On the same night, the housemates nominated again. Jack, Anthea and Keith were nominated for eviction. On Day 5, the housemates found out who was nominated. On Day 5, the daily task was to write a song about their time in the house, and then to perform that song. At around midday a newspaper dropped leaflets into the house. The housemates had to go into the girls bedroom while they were removed. They passed the task and won a takeaway dinner. On Day 6, the housemates returned to the bedroom, while the task was set up. The task was to complete an assault course in under 7 minutes. They completed the task. Anthea was the third person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. That night, Jack had a five-word conservation with his wife. On Day 7, Jack was cautioned by Big Brother for looking behind a roof panel. The task for that day was to care for a baby simulator called Juanita. The housemates passed and won a Wild West themed party. On Day 8, they had to paint their favourite view of the House. These were presented later in the day. Jack was revealed to be the winner, with Claire second and Keith third. Tasks Nominations table Nominations totals